User talk:Hunnie Bunn
You can find older posts here. Userpage history Hi, I've seen your question to Seth Cooper because of the history. My question has alarmed you, did it? That's an interesting question, the answer does interest me, too. I know from message walls, that a deletion is possible. Let's hope the best, that it's possible and that it's done. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:41, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I really hope the best for you that you never must face this in your life. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Sadly enough I know that you're right, but you are so young. I hope for you that you must not face this. Shadows will always come and go, but some things - the things which really hurt - I wish nobody, not an enemy, but certainly not a friend. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:59, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::That's true. No rainbow without rain. But why must we learn the hard way - WHY??? Yes, the possibility that you learn this with the years is great, sadly. I have the bad sense, when I read your words, that you have already learned some hard lessons. Words like yours mostly come from older persons. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::14 to 16 years you are? And so many experience? Oh my God! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Your userpage Hi, Hunnie Bunn! I hope you make a new userpage. This deleted page looks so sad and lonesome as your deleting comment was. :-((( [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :O. k., when you look wide in the future, then you're right. But normally there are family members and friends who are sad when one of the family or a friend passes away. They will know and not forget. Later generations - yes, there you're right. They won't know. That's just the way things go. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, I read on your new userpage that the Harry Potter Wiki was your first wiki. That's very interesting, because that was also my first wiki. Marvellous! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 23:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh you misinterpreted me. I don't dislike the mention of such ideas. But it makes me sad when such a young person as you has already such ideas. You should be happy and without any sorrows. Your idea with the happy memories in the afterlife I very much appreciate and hope that this will be so - but that we will only know after we passed away. I hope I will see my father again who died from liver cancer - a hard death. One thing is sure: We will never know which memories stay from us and how long. Perhaps that's the best for us. Is it hard and long, we would be sad for these people, is it short, it could be a shock for us. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 00:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::God knows there are not many such valuable people like you. May he always keep his protective hand over you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 00:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I think I have a guardian angel. I had so much luck in my life - beside of course also the hard lessons - I am sure I must have a guardian angel. I wish you also such a guardian angel. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 00:22, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Order of Merlin Hey, thank you, I present it back to you, it fits to you as well. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Hunnie Bunn! :What you wrote here and what you can read here about the edits are totally different things and the OoM2 is missing already. Thought I should tell you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) St. Patrick's Day Green - more green - Hunnie Bunn -P When you look on your Merlin Order you can see there are some colour problems. But nonetheless, nice green colour. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy St. Patrick's Day to you, too. I don't know when it is. I think it's a canadian day, is it? Interesting Merlin colours. :-) Another question. Were you ever lucky to get in the common room of the Slytherins? I've got the Slytherin hair but it does not help me to get in there because I don't know how to insert it. Perhaps you were lucky and know what to do. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:46, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Is this time really meant so? 18 hours? Yes, that is ridiculous. How does one do that? But probably users of other houses shall fail. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::That may be, but that's not funny. :-( [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, once I was lucky and was gifted with a potion to get into Snape's office. That was great. And I believe at once that most people have problems to brew a potion. Sadly, I am one of them. O. k., wait and see. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you with the tip. In our house was a very polite and helpful user who gifted me the two potions. With that you can see for seconds into the common room of the Slytherins. It looks the same way as we have it as picture on the HP Wiki. But it was great to meet such a helpful person. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I wish you good luck ! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Great, wonderful. I did not see them, must have a second look. Are they collectable? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I only could look into for seconds. Did it stay by you? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey thank you. I got in with the zoom. Did not think that that was possible. I got the galleons and the book. Did you find the parchment about Arthur Weasley and the car? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Which picture do you mean? Of the flying Ford Anglia? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:11, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Templates I looked at the Template:Blocked. When you want to use it in this form you must have told the user before that he is doing wrong and must have explained what he's doing wrong. Like in the HP Wiki: 1. Warning, 2. Second - Finite incantatem !!! When someone will definitely not obey to the rules, he can be told this "at the end" in this way. At the moment I don't know which templates we could use but perhaps we can "spy" by the HP-Wiki? :-) I will think about it and then tell you my thoughts. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I like them this way, both !!! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Harry Potter's Favorite spell "Be '''bold' and make a change", ''If you remember, A few months ago we discussed this. Please do not distract me again, I am only starting high school and am actually doing a assignment, Trevor88 (talk) 09:48, March 20, 2013 (UTC)